Are You My Mummy?
While watching a mummy movie with their dad Lawrence Phineas and Ferb decide to go in search of a real mummy only to find a familiar mummy. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz attempts to create some beachfront property. Episode Summary The story opens with Phineas, Ferb, Candace and their father Lawrence going to see The Mummy with Two Tombs at the Pharaoh Theater. "You couldn't pick a better place to watch a classic old mummy movie." In the movie, an explorer reads the hieroglyphics carved into the wall. The incantation is "Owa Tagu Siam" (can be interpreted as "oh what a goose I am" because of the pronunciation). Phineas asks Lawrence where you can find a mummy. "Hidden deep in the bowels of the pyramid", is the answer. Meanwhile, the explorer learns that the incantation will bring the mummy back to life and obey commands. He exclaims, "Well, beat me with a chicken!" The mummy grabs a chicken and proceeds to beat him with it. Phineas then asks Lawrence how to get into the pyramid and he mentions the booby-traps that were often used. On-screen, the mummy sets off one of his own booby-traps. Phineas tells Ferb that they should get their own mummy, and this leads into the song My Undead Mummy. After the song ends, the boys find out that Lawrence has fallen asleep, so they head off to find a mummy, followed by Candace. Agent P heads off to receive his mission by getting on a slide behind an entrance in the stomach of the "Big Ape" display. While traveling down the slide in a platypus car, Major Monogram gives him his mission, but starts it off by reading his grocery list. Once Agent P has the details, he transfers to a submarine. Perry sets the submarine to dive, but the water in the drainage pipe is shallow and the submarine scrapes along the bottom as it moves. Phineas asks a theater employee where the mummy exhibit is, but the employee needs a manager's assistance in answering that question. Another person comes up to find the restroom and the employee needs assistance with that question as well. The boys begin their journey by heading down a stairwell. Candace calls Lawrence so she can bust them, but he is still asleep. As she runs after them, she knocks over a series of posts, which strike a gumball machine and cause the gumball container to come loose and roll after her. Candace enters the stairwell and steps in a mop bucket with wheels that's full of water. Her screams as the bucket carries her down the stairs alert Phineas and Ferb that the mummy must be nearby. The gumball container rolls down the stairs behind the boys. As they flee, Ferb jumps onto Phineas' shoulders and uses an overhead pipe to lift both of them on top of the gumball container. They perform a few tricks while on top of the container, but that comes to an abrupt end when they slam into the wall above a door. The container rolls down the hall and the boys congratulate themselves for getting past the first booby-trap. The gumball container catches up to Candace. As she flees from it, she tries the same trick as Ferb, but the pipe comes off in her hands. The tries it again, and this flings her up into the overhead duct. After bouncing around in it several times, she comes back out, right in front of the rolling container again. But the container rolls right past Candace, so she stops running and begins walking the other way. The container rolls up some stairs, activates the button for the elevator, and after a bounce against the stair railing, enters the elevator. Candace is still walking the other way and gets into what appears to be a different elevator. She fails to notice that the gumball container is in the elevator car. After she gets in, she sees it and when the car arrives at the next floor, she runs out. The gumball container starts moving again, rolling at the same speed as it had before it entered the elevator. Candace runs down down some stairs and tries a door, but it's locked, so she keeps running. The gumball container is now deliberately chasing her since it is able to make hairpin turns down the stairs without having to bounce off of anything first. Shortly thereafter, the container splits open, and the loose gumballs cause Candace to go through a door into the supply room. She tries some of the gumballs, but her mouth gets clogged up because the bubblegum is so old and stale. Butter and toilet paper rolls fall on top of her as she tries to get back up by leaning on a cabinet. Wrapped up like a mummy, she walks off in search of Phineas, stiff-armed and stiff-legged like mummies in movies traditionally are. Agent P's submarine arrives at the beaver pond just as Dr. Doofenshmirtz is putting the finishing touches on his latest invention. He greets Perry by saying, "Ah, Perry the Platypus. As usual your timing is incredible. And by incredible, of course I mean completely credible!" He unexpectedly shoots Perry with a ray gun, capturing him in a bubble of "pure evil" (and a blend of space-age polymers). Dr. Doofenshmirtz then tells Perry his plan: release the water being held by the beaver dam into the ocean, raising the ocean level by 2 per cent, thus giving him some beachfront property. The Woodenator invention will break up the beaver dam because it attracts wood like a magnet does metal. Dr. Doofenshmirtz taunts Perry by retrieving the paintbrush that had been knocked out of his hand and using it to paint eyeglasses on the bubble. A push from him sends the bubble and Perry drifting away. Back at the theater, Phineas and Ferb enter a different storage room. Phineas repeats the incantation that was in the movie, but they are disappointed that the room contains "nothing but fakey promotional junk". They head back out and encounter Candace in her mummy-like attire. The boys flee and Candace chases them. While they are attempting to escape, their legs get locked together and both of them have to walk using their hands. They hide inside a stand-up display for the movie Safari Man 2 (in 2D!) and Phineas comments on the "angry, twisted soul hidden underneath those bandages". But they came down to get a mummy, so now they chase the mummy. During the chase, Ferb manages to lasso the mummy and then they ride it like a bucking bronco. That doesn't last long because first Phineas, then both of them get tangled up in the toilet paper bandages. They finally capture the mummy by enclosing it in a wooden Egyptian coffin. Back at the beaver pond, Dr. Doofenshmirtz activates the Woodenator, driving off the beavers. Perry flags down one of the beavers. The beaver takes a log and chews it down to a toothpick, but uses his own teeth to burst the bubble that has Perry trapped. They slap tails and Perry runs back to the beaver dam. Dr. Doofenshmirtz fires the ray gun at him again, but manages to trap both of them in the bubble. Perry uses Dr. Doofenshmirtz's nose to burst the bubble, and it distresses Dr. Doofenshmirtz to learn that he has a pointy nose. The Woodenator finishes breaking up the dam and the water rushes downstream into a pipe. But the pipe sends the water across town into the basement of the movie theater. Phineas, Ferb and Perry ride the coffin as the second booby-trap of the water carries them along. The water breaks through the top of the Sphinx that is outside the theater. The water has washed the toilet paper bandages away, revealing Candace. Phineas tries to introduce her to the mummy they caught, but it's nowhere to be seen. Phineas calls out for the mummy, and as Lawrence walks up and responds, "Well, mummy has supper waiting for us at home". He asks Candace why she's all wet. She growls in frustration, and her eye starts twitching. During the car ride back home, Ferb informs them how mummy brains are removed, to which Candace replies, "The lucky ones." Transcript Songs *''My Undead Mummy'' * I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! (heard in elevator) Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha Doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry does not go to his lair. He enters an opening in the stomach of the "Big Ape" display, descends on a slide in a platypus car and receives his briefing while in the platypus car. He then uses a submarine to go confront Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Memorable Quotes Background Information * Major Monogram eats blood sausage. * This is the first episode in production order that Isabella and Linda don't appear. Buford, however, is shown briefly in My Undead Mummy. * In the song, it shows Phineas and Ferb's school while they think of their Mummy. This is the first, and perhaps the only episode to show Phineas and Ferb's school. * The top of the gumball machine rolls past the movie theater employee who can't answer simple questions without help, even though it appears that it started closer to the stairwell door. * Phineas and Ferb's original plan to get the mummy (Candace) out was to roll it out on a skateboard which was what they did before Doofenshmirtz flooded the path they were taking, causing them to ride the current. * It appears that the amount of water in the beaver pond would not be sufficient to raise the level of an ocean by 2%. * Dr. Doofenshmirtz takes his lab coat off momentarily, revealing that he is wearing inflatable armbands. This would indicate that he cannot swim. This is confirmed in Season 2's episode "Split Personality". * Movies playing at the Pharaoh Theater: "Bones of Doom" and "The Mummy with Two Tombs". * Upcoming movies at the Pharaoh Theater: "Big Ape". * Movies previously shown at the Pharaoh Theater: "Moxi", "Sharks", "Dinor", "Bus! The Movie", "Scratchy", Safari Man 2" (in 2-D), "Space Armada", "Space Adventure 6", "Monkey Men 2", "S/A3". * At one point, it appears that the "Safari Man 2" display changes to the "Monkey Men 2" display because both appear immediately to the left of the "Space Armada" poster and the flying saucer display. However, it may be possible that the theater had more than one copy of the poster and flying saucer displays, and just happened to put each of them close to the separate "Safari Man 2" and "Monkey Men 2" displays when they got moved into storage. Based on what is shown in the episode, the "Safari Man 2" display is somewhere to the right of the "Monkey Men 2" display. Production Information * Episode description from the original Phineas and Ferbruary 2008 press release: Phineas and Ferb-ruary press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020108.html :The episode "Are You My Mummy," airing Friday, Ferb-ruary 15, finds Phineas and Ferb visiting a local Egyptian movie theater and subsequently setting out to get their own mummy. Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus travels through the city's underground waterways to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from diverting the city's water to raise the sea level so his real estate will become beachfront property. Errors * When Dr. Doofenshmirtz is painting the name of his invention on his "Wood-inator", it appears that he spells the -inator suffix -enator. * When the giant ball runs down the stairs, the door it is going through shows a label saying "Stairs". When the camera pans to the other side the label says "Stairwell". * Doofenshmirtz is wearing a swimsuit, but in Split Personality, he says he can't swim. However, the swimsuit includes floaties. * When the giant ball goes up the stairs, Candace walks to the left. The ball then goes into the lift on the right and Candace walks to a lift on the left but when she goes into the lift, the ball is in the lift on the left. * When Candace goes into the lift, the lift seems to go up but when she runs out because of the ball, she is on the same floor as when she got in. * When Doofenshmirtz paints the face on the bubble Perry is in, the next time Perry is shown in the bubble the face has gone. * On the Israeli TV, on the Information of the episode, it was written "האם את אמא שלי?", that means "Are You My Mother?". * When Candace screams when she is being chased by the ball filled with gumballs, her mouth doesn't move when the camera zooms out. Continuity * The character model for the mummy also appears in the title sequence, accompanying the line "fighting a mummy". * The face that Doofenshmirtz paints on Perry's bubble is the same one that Phineas paints on Candace's portrait in the title sequence at "driving our sister insane". * The poster for the movie "Space Adventure 6" is in the same series that is mentioned in "Not Phineas and Ferb" and again in "Nerds of a Feather" as a group. * When Candace is in the elevator, the song "I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!" is heard. * Second time any of the setting is on the Flynn-Fletcher House ("The Magnificent Few"). Allusions *'Indiana Jones': The two booby traps are similar to the first two Indiana Jones film, in order, the giant glass ball full of candy is similar the boulder that Indy runs away from in the beginning of Raiders of the Lost Ark. Then the flood caused by Doofenshmirtz and Perry is similar to The Temple of Doom. *'Are You My Mother?': "Are You My Mummy?" is a reference to the 1960 children's book Are You My Mother? by P.D. Eastman. *'Jaws:' The "Sharks!" cardboard model in the cinema's basement is similar to the promotional posters for the movie Jaws. *'Oh what a goose I am': The incantation "Owa Tagu Siam" is the play on words used to trick someone into embarrassing themselves. *'King Kong': The movie theater lobby contains a display for the movie "Big Ape", which is a primate that is a large as several buildings. Big Ape is also purple in color, which may be a reference to Grape Ape. *'Speed': In the movie basment there is a cutout of a bus full of screaming people. *'Dragonball Z': In the movie poster "S/A3" one of the aliens resembles a Saibaman. *'Club Penguin': A previously aired movie is called "Space Adventure". On Club Penguin there is a play called "Space Adventure". Either of these could relate to the sign in storage room. *'Hey Arnold!': Monkeyman is from Hey Arnold! a show Dan Povenmire worked on. *'Splash Mountain': During the flood, Phineas and Ferb ride on the water and down the stairs, showing an on-ride photograph as done famously on Splash Mountain at Disney Parks. *'Thorpe Park': After Perry went back to Phineas and Ferb, They were riding the coffin of King Tut (With Candace in it), Similar to the water rides at Thorpe Park. *'Doctor Who': "Are You My Mummy?" could be a reference to the two-part episode The Empty Child/The Doctor Dances. *'CatDog': When Phineas and Ferb are running away from Candace, they´re walking on their hands with their legs entangled in a manner very similar to CatDog. *'R.V.': The movie sign "Bus: The Movie" may be a parody of the movie's title. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Jeff Bennett as Ben Baxter * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Additional voices by: Dee Bradley Baker, Jeff Bennett, Kelly Hu, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Vincent Martella, Mitchel Musso, Richard O'Brien, Dan Povenmire, Caroline Rhea, Ashley Tisdale :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Season 1 episodes